Happy birthday to me
by yesimadramaqueen
Summary: It's Fiona's birthday, but Michael didn't remember? Mike/Fi.


"This is hardly a way to spend a birthday," Fi complained as she got out of the charger in her new dress. Michael was already halfway to the place of their meeting.

"Huh?" he asked distractedly, glancing over his shoulder.

She brushed back her hair, folding her arms with an angry glower. "You didn't remember my birthday, Michael? I reminded you only yesterday!"

"I…remember…" he drawled carefully, smiling the same way he did whenever he told a reassuring lie.

"You forgot."

He motioned to the warehouse. "The job, Fi?"

"You forgot my birthday!" she scoffed.

"I didn't _forget,_" he attempted, "it slipped my mind is all. We can celebrate after—"

"No, we can't. That isn't the point. I'm all dressed up because I thought you were taking me to dinner. It's late and by the time we're through with this dirty place, my new dress will be ruined. You could have mentioned we had a job and where it was!"

He held up his hands. "Calm down. We'll eat later. I'll take you somewhere nice and we can stop by your place so you can change. Okay?"

She huffed. "Let's just do the job."

"Fine. Let's do the job. Can you get the bag from the backseat?"

The venomous glare she sent him cut like knives. She took it in a rush and almost toppled over. "What do you have in here? Led weights?" she grunted.

"Just some precautionary materials. Be careful. You can hand it to me if it's too heavy."

She waved him off. "I'm not weak, Michael. Don't patronize me."

"I wasn't—"

"What are we doing exactly? Why couldn't you bring Sam?"

"He's busy tonight with Mom. Something about a neighborhood party…"

"So I was your back up plan? You didn't even bother to ask me first?"

"It's your birthday, Fi. You shouldn't keep taking offense to every little thing I say!"

"Please. You didn't even know it _was_ my birthday until a few minutes ago! Don't tell me what I should or should not take offense to! Just tell me what we're doing here and it'll be fine."

He sighed. "It's a meeting."

She waited for more, but it didn't come. "Well, I knew it was a meeting! You said that much, Michael! I meant details."

"What details do you need? It's a meeting with a guy about a job."

"Here, at this time of night, and your bag is full of 'precautionary materials'? What aren't you telling me?"

There was a pause as he opened the warehouse door, motioning to her to go inside. As she went, he followed and shut the door. He turned the lights on and she set the bag on the ground, taking in their filthy, vacant surroundings.

"Just the way I imagined tonight," she hummed sarcastically. "Happy birthday to me."

He leaned against the wall with a typical Michael look. "Fi—"

"What? I have the right to be upset that you of all people forgot this day even _after_ I told you about it!"

"Fi—"

"If it were Sam I could understand, but even he wished me a happy birthday! So he got me a coupon to one of his favorite bars for my present. At least he got me something!"

"Fiona—"

"Your mother got me a lovely pair of shoes, Barry got me hair products, Seymour got me the cutest semi-automatic, and—"

"Fiona!" he finally shouted.

"What?"

"Open the bag."

"Why?"

"Just open it."

She did with some hesitation, finding an explosive she made days earlier, two yogurts with spoons, and the blanket from his bed.

"What's all this?"

"I didn't forget your birthday and it didn't slip my mind."

"You didn't?"

"No. This _is_ a job, but not the one I said it was."

"I don't understand."

"We," he began, walking towards her, "have to blow up this warehouse because some dangerous men are getting ready to move dangerous things here."

She frowned, confused. "You said you already did that while I watched the client."

"You didn't really think I wouldn't let you blow something up, did you?"

"So, all of this was a part of some surprise?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded. "We're going to sit out there, eat yogurt, and watch something explode."

A large grin spread across her face. "I'll set it up."

She went to work, and then they went outside. He spread the blanket neatly on the grass. She sat first and he followed, getting situated with their yogurts.

"Do you want to do the honors?" he inquired with a small smile.

Her answer was a grin and a press of the detonator. The warehouse went up in flames, and he watched the light reflecting in her eyes. She turned to him happily.

"Thank you, Michael."

"Happy birthday, Fi."

She kissed him lightly and they went back to eating their yogurt, tangled together until the sounds of sirens and police helicopters made them move.


End file.
